warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallowfern
|pastaffie=Loner, Kittypet |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |loner=''Unknown'' |queen=Fallowfern |warrior=Fallowfern |elder=Fallowfern |kittypet=''Unknown'' |mate=Waspwhisker |daughter=Plumwillow |sons=Nettlesplash, Rabbitleap, Creekfeather |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''SkyClan's Destiny, ''The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood, Hawkwing's Journey, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown }} Fallowfern is a pale brown she-cat with blue eyes. She has lost her hearing. History In the Super Editions ''SkyClan's Destiny :Fallowfern is a queen of SkyClan, and the mother of Plumkit, Rabbitkit, Nettlekit, and Creekkit. :She is with her mate, Waspwhisker, as they watch their four kits. Fallowfern warns them to be careful while they play. When Nettlekit topples into the river, accidentally pushed by Plumkit, she yowls out his name and rushes over with Waspwhisker. Waspwhisker jumps into the river and rescues him. Once Nettlekit is out of the water, Fallowfern frantically licks his pelt dry. :After the warrior ceremonies of Bouncefire, Rockshade, and Tinycloud, Fallowfern's kits crowd around her and ask to be made apprentices. Fallowfern gently tells them that they are too young and the kits argue. She gazes over at Leafstar asking what to do with them, and Leafstar reassures her by saying that their mentors will have to deal with them after they are apprenticed. She scolds Nettlekit and Plumkit when they start arguing about Nettlekit being pushed into the river. :When Billystorm teaches Fallowfern's kits a few defensive moves, she is unhappy with them learning to fight because they are too young. He tells her that they should know a few moves if there is a fox or hawk. The kits beg Fallowfern to let Billystorm train them again and she reluctantly allows them to. :She later guides her kits into the nursery for their naps and warnes her kits to be safe when they come bounding out of the nursery for a Clan meeting. When Cherrytail speaks out at the meeting about having SkyClan blood along with Sparrowpelt, Fallowfern argues with them, saying that she heard that Firestar only chose them because they were nearest to the gorge. Leafstar agrees with Fallowfern. :When the rogues, Stick, Cora, Shorty, and Coal, come to the Clan, she covers Creekkit's mouth with her tail when he speaks out. Her kits later want to train with the older cats and Fallowfern reminds them again that they are not apprentices. She lets them have their own practice by the pool. Nettlekit and Plumkit later ask to sleep in the new dens that they found. Fallowfern declines and then takes them back to the nursery. :After the patrol arrives back from fighting the rats, Fallowfern is seen telling her kits to come back when they tumble out of the nursery to climb over Waspwhisker. Cora tells them to get off because they are hurting him. Fallowfern's kits want to know about the battle and she warns Shorty not to scare them. She later helps Echosong gather water for the wounded cats along with Clovertail. :During the full moon, Fallowfern is seen guiding her kits out of the nursery and grooming them for the Gathering. She warns them that if any one of them tries to jump the gap to the Skyrock, they will all go back to the nursery. At the gathering, she and her kits sit with Clovertail a few tail-lengths from the gap. :Leafstar offers to take care of Fallowfern's kits while she helps Clovertail and she agrees thankfully. Fallowfern warns her kits to be good and they agree obediently. Fallowfern is seen again asking Leafstar and Billystorm if her kits are bothering them. She hustles her kits over to a flat stone near the water's edge and starts to groom them. :When Fallowfern's kits want to help with the Twoleg kit, she tells them they will certainly not help. She reminds them yet again that they aren't apprentices yet. She and Clovertail herd her kits back to the nursery when they go out to see how the patrol did with the Twoleg kit. Fallowfern orders her kits to get down from the Rockpile when they are playing on top of it. She takes them back to the nursery. :She is seen telling her kits to clean out the nursery when they argue against it. After the bee attack, when her kits long to see them, Fallowfern tells her kits they are lucky to have not seen the bees that attacked the Clan. She says goodbye to Waspwhisker and intwines her tail with his before he leaves with the patrol to go to Twolegplace with the rogues. Hawkwing's Journey :During the rogue attack on SkyClan, Fallowfern and Clovertail are seen fighting with two rogues, and Hawkwing rushes toward them. However, before he can reach them, there is a screech from the nursery above, and Hawkwing goes to help the queens. After he and Pebblepaw fight off the rogues by the nursery, Hawkwing helps Rileypaw and Bellapaw, then tells them to help the elders. While doing so, he angles his ears toward Clovertail and Fallowfern, who are still locked in their struggle with the massive rogues. :A few days after, when the rogues have taken over the gorge, as Hawkwing and Pebblepaw search SkyClan's old territory to find their Clanmates who haven't came to Ebonyclaw's nest yet, the gray tom thinks on how Sandynose, Frecklewish, and Fallowfern haven't come back yet. :Many moons after, as SkyClan is on its long and hard journey to find the other Clans, Sandynose and Fallowfern find their way to SkyClan. Sandynose explains that they were trapped in a Twoleg den, and the Twolegs wouldn't let them out. It took them about half a moon to outwit them and get away, but they went back to the gorge and found it to be full of rogues. The two Clan cats then went to Twolegplace to find Ebonyclaw, who told them that the SkyClan cats were heading for Barley's barn, so he and Fallowfern decided to follow. Blossomheart asks if they got there and saw Cherrytail and Cloudmist, and Sandynose replies that they did, and Barley showed them the right direction. He adds that they have been wandering around, trying to find them ever since. Tinycloud questions how they found SkyClan, and Sandynose recalls that they came to a lake and met a kittypet named Max, who told them that cats had been living there for a while, and after that he and Fallowfern found the Clan. :The SkyClan cats tell Sandynose about their experiences since they left the gorge, and Fallowfern struggles with the news that her mate Waspwhisker had been taken by Twolegs at the lake. Leafstar then asks her Clan if they should keep going or admit SkyClan's defeat, and Plumwillow mews that after seeing Sandynose and Fallowfern, she now believes there is a chance, as they couldn't have found each other again unless they were destined to be together. Sagenose agrees that if Sandynose and Fallowfern could find them, there is hope that the other lost SkyClan members might come back someday. A few days later, after Sandynose and Fallowfern had rested from their wanderings, Leafstar gave the order to move on. :After more than two moons, the cats of SkyClan decide to make a camp in a copse of oaks and gorse bushes, and Leafstar calls a Clan meeting. Fallowfern is seen sitting beside Bellaleaf and Blossomheart. Tigerheart's Shadow : In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''Darkest Night : River of Fire : In the ''SkyClan and the Stranger arc ''The Rescue :When Leafstar is in the elderly Twoleg's nest, Fallowfern yowls outside the nest limping, and Leafstar comments from inside that she is hurt, fretting that the fox caught her. Harry grumbles that all of SkyClan seems to be moving in, and the Twoleg goes outside and picks Fallowfern up, asking what she did to her leg. She puts Fallowfern in the room next to Leafstar's, and tells her that she will have her fixed up in no time. The Twoleg promises that she can stay the night, but cannot go into the sitting room, where there are already guests. As the Twoleg leaves Fallowfern, she says she will get her food and milk, and that in the morning they will look at the leg and see if they need to ask the veterinarian about it. :Once the door is closed, Fallowfern comforts Leafstar that she was only faking a bad leg so that the Twoleg would let her in, and she tells her leader that the others are outside. She promises Leafstar that she will save her. Leafstar exclaims that the door is shut, but Fallowfern informs her that if she opens it, they can escape, and tells her that there is a flap in the door. Leafstar opens the door, and Fallowfern, Leafstar, and Harry each pick up a kit and run out the Twoleg nest, passing the kits on to other SkyClan warriors who wait outside. :Back at camp, after she has been rescued, Leafstar thanks Fallowfern for her brilliant plan, but Fallowfern interrupts that it was Birdpaw's idea, as she thought the Twoleg put the greasy stuff on her eye to help it. Beyond the Code :When Patchfoot comes back from hunting patrol with only three of the other seven cats, not including her kits Plumwillow and Nettlesplash, she is angry. She is shocked that Patchfoot let her kits wander off into the forest, and suggests that they might be trapped by foxes or eaten by badgers by now. Patchfoot awkwardly apologizes. After the Flood :When Leafstar comes back to camp after assessing Sol, she sees Patchfoot, Fallowfern, and Petalnose, and she asks Fallowfern what she can help her with. Fallowfern slowly says that they are having doubts about rebuilding the dens, and Petalnose worries that they may flood again. Petalnose tells Leafstar that the three of them plan on leaving the Clan themselves, with just the three of them, and says that it may not be the life they want for them or their future kits. :Fallowfern is seen again when Leafstar's kits are discovered to be missing. She, along with other SkyClan cats, have surprised, sad looks on their faces. :Before the fight against the group of rogues, as the SkyClan cats prepare to attack, Fallowfern stands in a line, perpared to fight. During the battle, she is seen attacking a black-and-white cat. After the fight, she, Patchfoot, and Petalnose tell Leafstar they're not leaving anymore. Leafstar is happy they're staying, but is also worried about her missing kits. Trivia Interesting Facts *Kate has confirmed that she is an elder because she lost her hearing.Revealed on Kate's Blog Mistakes *In the allegiances of ''SkyClan's Destiny it says her mate is Hunchfoot. This is a mistake because Hunchfoot's name was changed to Waspwhisker at the last moment. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Waspwhisker: Sons: :Nettlesplash: :Rabbitleap: :Creekfeather: Daughter: :Plumwillow: Grandsons: :Finleap: :Dewspring: :Gravelpaw: Grandaughters: :Reedclaw: :Palepaw: :Nectarpaw: :Fringepaw: Tree Quotes References and citations ru:Меднолистаяfi:Keltasaniainende:Rehfarnfr:Fallowfernpl:Płowa Paproć Category:Queens Category:Females Category:SkyClan cats Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:Warriors Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:After the Flood characters Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Elders Category:Kittypets Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:River of Fire characters